


Storm Warning

by Red_red_rum



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_red_rum/pseuds/Red_red_rum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone new in Los Santos and they're making changes that could effect the world as we know it. It's up to the AH Crew to return balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning

"H-hey guys I gotta talk to you all"

Ray walks into Geoff's apartment where the rest of the Crew is relaxing after a rough heist. 

"'Sup dude?"

Right as Ray opens his mouth to speak, Geoff pipes up

"He's quitting"

"What the fuck do you mean he's quitting." Ryan grunted as he paused the game on the TV

"GOD DAMMIT GEOFF CAN YOU STOP WITH THE MIND READING"

Geoff just shrugs "You didn't block me from it."

"I was a little preoccupied" Ray hisses while twisting the wedding band on his finger

"Quit fucking arguing and explain what the fuck you mean." Michael growls.

"Okay okay. After today I realised now that Tina's pregnant I can't go around risking my life like this. I'm still going to hang out and play games with you guys but I'm leaving the crew."

Geoff sighs "I understand. I'm not going to give you a hard time about it. You just want what's best for your family. I expected you to drop out eventually, with you getting married and a baby on the way"

With that, the tension in Ray's shoulders relaxes "I'm really glad you understand guys. This.. This was a really hard decision, and you guys took it a whole lot better then I expected."

"Of course we understand, you idiot" Michael laughs while throwing a pillow at his friend, "but I'm still pretty pissed that you're ditching us."

"I'm not ditching you!! We're still gonna be the lads. I just need to chill out with the near death experiences."

"Well," Jack broke in while standing up, "I guess we need to start looking for a new gunman. I'll try to get in touch with some people, see who they've got. It can't be that hard to find a new replacement right?"

A Few Hours Later

"What the hell. We've looked through at least two dozen new recruits and they all suck." Geoff groans, chugging his beer and adding it to the growing stack of empty bottles.

"Wot about this one. They don't have a picture to go with theirs." Gavin passed his laptop down to Geoff and Ray

"Ari 'The Storm' Deveraux. 25. 5'4. 150 pounds." Geoff trailed off, reading the rest of the surprisingly slim file. "they don't have much information on him, but what they do have sounds pretty damn good." Jack spins the computer around and skims the information."Let's see.. it looks like the only contact information they left was an email address. I'll see when they can come in."

Gav takes his computer back and looks over the information "Wait a second. This is that guy we've been hearing about on the news. The fancy new criminal. The city knows bugger all about them besides that he only strikes during storms."

Michael grabs the laptop and read the information for himself "Oh shit you're right. That's the dude that's been jacking cars and robbing banks all over the city."

Gav bounces excitedly as he pulls up some news articles "Ooo this is so cool. They're supposed to be really badass. It's even rumoured that they have storm control powers!!"

Ryan scoffs "Storm control power are extremely rare, idiot. I highly doubt if this guy had them, he'd be wasting them on stealing from small time banks." Geoff stands up "Storm powers or not they're a really good candidate for the job. Let's see if they can come in we'll do a little interview and see what they're like. Just because they look good on paper doesn't mean they're actually going to turn out good. I mean, these sources aren't the most reliable ones and they've got almost nothing on this dude. I just hope he's not shit. I'm sick of looking through pages of people's information."

**Author's Note:**

> An: this is my first fanfic for the Fake Ah Crew. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please feel free to tell me as I do tend to make mistakes. Also if anyone can come up with a better summary plz do I suck at summaries. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
